You Can't Judge a Book By Its Cover
by eternallyedward
Summary: Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest. Bella's been lusting after library patron Edward for a while. He appears to be the epitome of a perfect gentleman, but you know what they say about judging a book by its cover...
1. Chapter 1

Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest. Bella's been lusting after library patron Edward for a while. He appears to be the epitome of a perfect gentleman, but you know what they say about judging a book by its cover...

Beta'd by guitargirl and ysar. Their input & help made this so much better:)

Bella glanced at the clock—ten thirty-five. Surely he was coming today. _He _was Edward Cullen, and he was Bella Swan's favorite patron at the Forks Public Library, where she worked as the assistant librarian. The books he checked out were always returned on time, and she never found a dog-eared page or coffee ring on them. He was perfectly polite and quiet, and he always greeted her with a kind smile and wished her a good day when he left. He also happened to be an in-the-flesh version of Bella's ideal man―tall, with a gorgeous head of perpetually tousled auburn hair and deep green eyes, and the most beautiful bone structure she'd ever seen on a man. He had high cheekbones, an aquiline nose, and a jaw that made her want to..._do things_ that would definitely be frowned upon in the Forks Public Library. Or any library, she supposed.

He was so very kind, handsome, and charming that Bella was quite sure he must have a girlfriend. Not a wife; she knew his left ring finger was bare, so there was that. That was about all she knew of him, though. They'd never exchanged much more than a polite hello or good-bye.

Bella knew that Edward usually came into the library on Wednesday mornings. Today was Wednesday; she resolved to muster up the courage to chat him up a bit. Bella was fairly reserved and wouldn't blatantly flirt or come on to a man. But her interest in Edward made her bold. She didn't expect anything to come of it; she fully expected that Edward was spoken for, and even if he wasn't, she had no idea if he thought of her at all, let alone thought of her like that.

Just when Bella had resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't be seeing Edward today, a throat cleared, startling her.

"Good morning, Bella."

Bella felt herself flush as she noticed that today, in an apparent attempt to send her to her grave, Edward was wearing glasses. The heavy, tortoiseshell frames made his eyes look that much greener. Once she got past the glasses, she saw that he wore a light blue button-down, sport jacket, jeans and Chucks. The words "hot nerd" popped into Bella's head, and she flushed even more.

"Hello, Edward. Um, I didn't know you wore glasses." Bella died a little inside at the banality of her comment.

"Oh, usually I wear contacts. I was running late this morning and didn't feel like taking the time to put them in."

Bella's hopes of chatting with Edward deflated. "Oh, well don't let me keep you. You can leave the books on the counter—I'll take care of it."

"It's fine. I had an appointment earlier, but I don't have any classes until later this afternoon so—"

"Classes?"

"Yes, I teach at Peninsula College. Chemistry."

_Yes_, Bella thought. _Hot nerd indeed_. _And he teaches chemistry, naturally_. "Of course you do."

_Um, did I just say that out loud? Shit._

_I'm batting a thousand here_.

Bella internally cringed at her lame attempt at conversation. At this rate, Edward would go out of his way to avoid her and her horribly awkward small talk.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Um, yes, of course...well." And with a somewhat confused smile, Edward turned and walked towards the door. As he went to push it open, he turned, looking back at Bella. Another quick smile, and he was gone.

Bella wanted to cry or maybe punch herself in the face. He was so underwhelmed with her social skills and creepy word vomit that he couldn't wait to get out of there. He had turned back, though—probably because he couldn't believe that anyone so inept could get a job working with the public. Bella felt so humiliated that she almost hoped she wouldn't have to see him again.

All week Bella beat herself up over her embarrassing encounter with Edward. By Wednesday, she was dreading seeing him again. She tried to busy herself at the far end of the library, away from the desk, and almost bumped right into Edward as he peered around the shelves.

"Oh! Edward, I'm sorry―did you need something? Isn't Angela at the front desk? I can get someone—"

"No, no, don't get anyone. I, um, was looking for you, actually."

"Oh? I'm happy to help you, but Angela can take care of anything you need. You didn't have to run all over the library looking for me."

"Actually, I did. I don't think Angela can help me with this. I, ah, oh hell—Will you have dinner with me, Bella?" Edward was grinning, but there was a bit of pink in his cheeks. Bella took some pleasure in seeing him a bit flustered.

Bella was shocked and pleased. "I would love to, Edward."

"Great. Um, are you busy Friday? Can I pick you up at seven?" Edward was pulling his phone out as he spoke. He handed it to Bella, and she typed in her number.

"Friday at seven is perfect."

"I'll call you tonight, Bella. I'm really looking forward to seeing you." With a warm smile, Edward pocketed his phone and turned to leave.

Bella's elation at the prospect of a date with Edward made her bold. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Wear your glasses."

That night, Bella sat with a copy of the latest erotic bestseller unopened on her lap, wondering if Edward would call. It was already seven thirty—wouldn't he have called by now? After all, he barely knew her; it wouldn't be appropriate to call too late—

_Brrrriing! Brrriing!_ Bella's ringtone, the strident shrill of an old-fashioned telephone, interrupted her thoughts. It was an unknown number. She grabbed her phone and hurriedly swiped her finger across the screen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella? This is Edward Cullen. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Edward, hey...no, you're not interrupting anything. I was just going to do a little reading. How are you?"

The conversation proceeded a bit awkwardly, but Bella found Edward to be very engaging and quite funny. He asked if she liked Italian food and seemed pleased with her enthusiastic response. After promising to pick her up at seven on Friday, he wished her a good night, and Bella hung up with a very large, goofy smile on her face.

Bella was a bundle of nerves on Friday night. Her best friend, Alice, had come over to help her primp and to provide moral support.

"Bella, relax. You scored a date with the hot guy you've been ogling for months. The hard part is over. He wants to get to know you. Show him the Bella I know — smart, funny, snarky … horny. Well, don't show him that right up front; wait and see how it goes. If you end up bringing him home, _definitely_ show him horny Bella. Shouldn't be too hard—when's the last time you got laid?"

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me that it's been so long since I had sex that my hymen has probably grown back. I don't think that will be happening anyway. Edward is a true gentleman, in addition to being utterly fuckhot."

"In any case, you look gorgeous. You usually wear your hair up at work—has he ever seen you with it down? He may be a gentleman, Bella, but when he sees you in that dress, with the hair...I don't mean to make you nervous, but you're up to date on all your personal grooming, right?"

"Alice! I am NOT sleeping with Edward tonight, and yes, I am freshly waxed, buffed and polished...just in case I do." Bella flushed at the thought. She really didn't intend to sleep with Edward tonight, but as her mother always said, better safe than sorry.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Bella looked at Alice in a panic.

"I'll get the door—take a breath and relax, Bella! You're going to blow him away."

Alice swung open the door. "Well, hellooo, Edward," she drawled appreciatively. "I'm Alice, Bella's best friend slash stylist slash provider of support when she has a date with a hot hunk of man."

"Um, hello, Alice. It's very nice to meet you." Edward suddenly felt himself flush at being described as a "hot hunk of man."

"Alice! Edward, please come in, how are you...?" Bella rushed to his side and tried to inconspicuously flash Alice a look that said, "Thanks for everything. Now leave."

"Okay, kids, my work here is done. Have fun. Oh, and be safe." With a wink Alice grabbed her bag, hugged Bella, and was out the door.

It was nearly seven o'clock, so after a bit of small talk about their respective days, Bella ran upstairs to her bedroom to get her purse. When she returned, she noticed Edward was standing by the bookcase, a book in his hands. When he heard her coming, her whipped around, a guilty flush creeping into his cheeks.

_Oh, shit_, was all Bella could think when she saw what he was holding. Or had been holding—he stuck it back into the bookcase like it had burned him when he noticed her expression.

"I was curious what a librarian might have in her bookcase," Edward began, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess I was expecting the Bronte sisters, Austen...?"

"Um, well, they _are_ there, somewhere..." Bella floundered. "God, this is so embarrassing."

Bella's humiliation was complete. Edward had stumbled upon her stash of erotic romances. These weren't your mother's Harlequin romances—they were very explicit, in both the sexual acts described within and the language.

On one hand, Bella knew she shouldn't feel that she had to apologize for or explain her enjoyment of these books. But on the other hand, it wasn't something she'd wanted to share with Edward on their very first date. Edward, who was such a well-mannered gentleman—he was probably disgusted at her somewhat lowbrow and coarse taste in books.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you. To be honest, I was just a bit surprised to find a shelf full of er, erotica among the classics, but I'm not judging you. You walked in when I was in the middle of a rather, um, _steamy_ passage," Edward laughed.

_Kill me now_, thought Bella, but all she said was, "I'm so embarrassed. Thank you for being so nice about it."

"Come here," Edward smiled gently at her. "I've been looking forward to seeing you all week, Bella. I want to get to know you, and the fact that you read those books doesn't change that. In fact," Edward bent his head to whisper in her ear, "I think it's kind of hot. I _like_ that you surprise me. It certainly goes against the stereotype of the quiet, staid librarian."

Edward pulled her in for a hug, and feeling better, Bella determined to put the whole misadventure out of her head and enjoy Edward's company.

Throughout dinner, Edward went out of his way to put Bella at ease. He was charming and funny, jumping in to fill any awkward gaps in the conversation. Gradually Bella felt herself relaxing, able to open up and laugh and flirt with him. The wine helped with that, of course.

Bella was feeling pleasantly buzzed and happy on the drive back home. Dinner had been delicious. Edward was even more wonderful now that she'd gotten to know him a little better, and she thought their date had gone well. She was hopeful that he would want a second date.

All too soon Edward had pulled into her driveway and shut the motor. He turned to her and smiled, just looking at her for a moment. "I really enjoyed having dinner with you, Bella. I'd like to see you again if you feel the same."

"I'd really like that, Edward. Thank you so much for tonight. I had a great time."

"Are you busy next weekend?

After confirming plans for the following weekend, Edward walked Bella to her door and left her with a soft kiss and a squeeze. Bella floated inside, unable to stop smiling.

Bella and Edward had several long phone conversations throughout the week, talking about anything and everything. Bella had never felt so at ease with a man so quickly. By the time they went to dinner and a movie that Friday, Bella felt that she and Edward had really connected. Edward was his usual sweet, chivalrous self, although he did lean in halfway through the movie to nuzzle Bella's neck and capture her mouth in a scorching kiss, which left Bella completely uninterested in what was going on on the screen. Luckily Edward didn't seem to mind, and they spent the second half of the movie kissing and panting into each other's mouths.

The following week Bella was on edge. She'd invited Edward to come over for dinner that Friday, which would be their third date. The third date, when sex was typically expected. Would Edward expect it? Chemistry wasn't a problem—that had been apparent since their first date. Their make-out session in the movie theater had really proven it. Bella had been ready to rip her clothes off and straddle Edward right in his seat. Edward was a gentleman, though. Would he wait for her to initiate sex? Would he think her too forward if she did? Bella was giving herself a headache.

That Friday Edward showed up right on time, with a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers. "Flowers? As if you haven't swept me off my feet already with your charm and good looks." Bella stood on her tiptoes and grasped Edward around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Edward's arms went around her waist, and he pulled her close, smiling. "I've swept you off your feet, have I? Glad to hear it. I'm becoming pretty fond of you, too."

They stood in the doorway for a moment, kissing. Reluctantly, Bella pulled away when she heard the timer go off, indicating that their dinner was ready. "Well, I hope you're hungry. I've got a whole tray of manicotti in the oven."

Edward gave her a wicked grin and pulled her to him by her hips. "Oh, I'm hungry—but before we get into that, let's have dinner first. It smells amazing."

Bella shivered at the promise of what was to come. She liked this bolder, not-so-gentlemanly Edward.

Edward was an enthusiastic fan of her cooking. After dinner, he helped her load the dishes into the dishwasher and put away the leftovers. When the kitchen was clean, they took their wine glasses and a second bottle of wine into the living room.

Settling onto the sofa, Edward set his wineglass down on the coffee table. He turned towards Bella and ran a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. His eyes were intense as he spoke.

"I really like you, Bella. I know we've only been seeing one another for a short time, but...I'd like to be exclusive. That is, if you want that, too."

"Edward, there is no one else I want. Didn't you ever notice how I stared when you came into the library? That I was always there at the desk when you came in? I've been lusting after you for months!"

Bella flushed as her brain caught up with her mouth_. Oops. Nothing like a little wine to loosen the tongue...and unleash the word vomit._

"I guess we were lusting after each other then," Edward said in a throaty whisper as he moved in and wrapped his hand around Bella's neck, pulling her mouth to his. Their kisses escalated, and soon Bella was straddling Edward's lap, feeling his cock straining against the front of his pants.

Eventually Edward pulled back, panting. "Let's take a breather, yeah? I don't want to embarrass myself. You make me crazy, Bella. In the best possible way, of course."

Bella climbed off Edward's lap and adjusted her clothing as she, too, waited for her breathing to slow. Edward's hair was sticking up in tufts from her hands tugging at it, and his shirt was half unbuttoned.

Suddenly Edward's eyes landed on Bella's collection of erotic books, and his curiosity got the better of him. "So tell me—what's the attraction to the guys in those books?"

"They have filthy mouths in bed." Bella's reply flew unbidden from her mouth. It was the truth; Bella loved that the male characters in the books most definitely were not gentlemen, at least not in bed. The language they used was coarse, and she found the dirty talk to be a huge turn-on. Yet one of the things she loved most about Edward was his gentlemanly manner—what would he think of her now? He'd claimed he hadn't thought less of her for reading those books, but now that he knew what she liked about them, he'd probably want nothing further to do with her.

Edward's eyebrow lifted and he smirked. "Really? Not what I expected to hear, I'll be honest. But definitely hot as hell."

Bella was at once mortified and aroused. She wasn't sure what to make of Edward's comment, so she waited.

Edward leaned in and spoke quietly. "So then I guess you wouldn't be too shocked if I told you I've jacked off almost every night since our first date, thinking of you and all the things I want to do to you, with you?"

Bella's breathing stuttered at Edward's admission. Her eyes had glazed over, and she rubbed her thighs together, feeling like she was going to combust if she didn't get Edward naked and in her bed immediately. She swallowed audibly. "Keep talking."

Edward leaned over her in a predatory stance. "Do you want to hear all the fantasies I've had about you? Me lying on the bed, while you ride my face, your breasts bouncing, moaning my name as I suck and lick your pussy until you come all over my mouth? Or—"

"God, Edward, I want you in my bed. Now!"

"Mmm, I want that too. In your bed, on the floor, up against the wall, on the kitchen counter—"

Bella had him by the hand and practically dragged him into her room. Once they were standing by her bed Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she reached for the remaining buttons on Edward's shirt.

"I've wanted you for so long, Bella; I want to savor this. I want to touch and taste every inch of your skin, I want to feel you over me, under me..." Edward's words cut off with a groan as Bella's hands skimmed over his fly.

"Fuck, yes...open my pants and take out my cock, Bella." Edward hissed as Bella's soft hands found their way inside his boxer briefs and wrapped around him, squeezing gently.

"That's it—God, your hands feel so much better than mine. Stroke me...fuck, harder, do it harder."

Edward's eyes were tightly closed as Bella continued pumping him, but he opened them when she stopped suddenly. Looking down, he saw Bella sinking to her knees, both hands sliding down his thighs as she pushed his pants and briefs down the rest of the way and waited for him to step out of them.

Once Edward was naked, Bella grasped the base of his dick and began teasing him with long, slow licks. She sucked him in as far as she could and began moving up and down his length, using her tongue on the sensitive underside of his cock. Edward groaned and threw his head back, fisting his hands into Bella's long hair.

"Fucking hell, Bella, I wish you could see what you look like, with your lips wrapped around my cock. Christ, that's hot..."

Edward began rocking his hips into Bella's mouth. "That's it, fuck, take it all...damn, so good...deeper, Bella, you can take it...Jesus Christ, look at you swallowing my cock." Edward stared down at Bella, her lips flush with his groin, watery eyes full of need staring back at him.

After several minutes of this divine torture, Edward could take no more. "Shit, I'm going to come. Swallow it like a good girl." He hoped like hell she would swallow, but loosened his grip on her hair in case she wanted to ease off. Edward didn't mind getting dirty in the bedroom, but he was respectful of the women he dated and would never force or coerce a woman into doing something she didn't want to do.

Bella didn't ease off, though; at the moment he felt his orgasm burst through him, he felt Bella's throat constrict around him as his semen slid down it. When his cock was spent and limp, she released him, licking away any remnants of come as she gazed up at him.

Edward's heated gaze bore into her. "Get the rest of your clothes off and come over here. It's time to act out one of my fantasies."

Edward stretched out on Bella's bed, watching as she tore off her clothes in her haste to join him. "Get that pussy over here and straddle my face. Mmm..." As Bella got into position Edward inhaled, groaning. His tongue darted out, lapping softly, making Bella whimper with need. His hands roamed over her hips and up to her breasts, where he squeezed and pulled at her nipples as she moaned and writhed.

"That's it, baby...ride me. Don't be shy, my sweet little librarian." Bella felt Edward's cheeks lift in a smile. She was flushed, partly from arousal and partly from embarrassment at Edward's filthy words and how much they affected her. She'd never have imagined such words coming out of Edward's mouth, but the dichotomy was an incredible turn-on.

Bella gripped the slats of her headboard as she ground shamelessly against Edward's mouth. His lips and tongue were driving her closer and closer to release, and when he started rubbing her clit, it didn't take long for her to reach her peak with a loud moan.

Bella sagged against the headboard, panting. Edward massaged her thighs and buttocks as she caught her breath, and when she slid down to lie next to him, he pulled her to him for a deep kiss, then lay back and winked. "You were delicious."

Bella snuggled in close to Edward and tilted her face up to smile lazily. "That was amazing."

"I'm just getting started, Bella. I've had so many fantasies about you—it will take a while to get through them all. Right now, though, I want to get inside that sweet pussy and make you come, over and over."

Bella's stomach flipped at Edward's words. "Mmm, yes, please."

Edward moved down the bed to kneel between Bella's legs. With one hand he started gently stroking Bella's pussy, finding her hot and slippery. "Goddamn, Bella, you're soaked."

He slid two fingers inside, and almost immediately her muscles gripped him. "Fuck—I want to feel that on my cock. Do you have a condom?"

"In the nightstand drawer." Bella was glad she'd had the foresight to stock up for tonight.

Once the condom was on, Edward spread himself out over Bella, holding his body up on his elbows. Leaning down to kiss her, he whispered, "Ready for me, sweet girl?"

Bella moaned in answer, and Edward slowly filled her, sucking in a breath as the warmth and wetness enveloped him. He began moving in and out, slowly at first, then with harder, faster strokes as Bella's hips rose to meet him.

"Jesus Christ...if you feel this good with a condom, I can't wait to feel you bare. Would you like that, hmm? My cock in that tight pussy, no barriers, skin to skin? Feeling my come fill you—"

"Oh, God! Edward! Oh..." Bella's body went rigid as her orgasm tore through her.

Seeing Bella's face in ecstasy, hearing the sounds she made, feeling her clench around his cock— Edward knew he wasn't going to last. With a deep grunt and a final thrust, he felt his balls tighten, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as pleasure overtook him.

Breathing harshly, Edward rolled to the side and drew Bella close. Their bodies were slick from the exertion of their lovemaking, but they weren't bothered by it. They lay entangled among the sheets, waiting for hearts to slow and breathing to return to normal.

"God, Edward...I—that—you were incredible. I've never been so turned on or come like that."

"Mmm, good. Does that mean you'll keep me around then?"

Bella laughed. "Just try to get away."

Edward smiled, then a worried look crossed his face. "It wasn't too much? I mean—the, um, language. It's one thing to read it in a book, quite another to experience it. You don't know what it did to me, saying those dirty things to you. I hope it was as much of a turn-on for you."

"Edward, believe me when I tell you, it was the hottest sexual experience I've ever had. Not that I've had _that_ many," Bella amended when Edward raised his eyebrows, "but I've never felt comfortable asking a guy outright to talk dirty to me. I guess it was lucky that you found my guilty pleasure and learned about my deep, dark secret.

"Honestly, I never would have brought it up otherwise. You've always been such a perfect gentleman, you're so sweet and well-mannered...I thought you'd run screaming if I told you I wanted you to say such filthy things to me."

"Well, then I guess we were each under a misapprehension about the other. You're so demure, my shy, quiet librarian—" here Edward winked—"I have to admit I was a bit scandalized when I saw your extensive collection of dirty books."

Bella slapped Edward's arm playfully and rolled her eyes. "Hmm, I might have believed that before tonight."

Edward sighed dramatically. "And I might have believed you were just a shy little librarian. The scales have fallen from my eyes, though. Shy little librarian by day, brazen vixen by night."

Bella laughed and smoothed the hair back from Edward's face. "I'm hardly a vixen. Maybe you just bring it out in me, what with that filthy mouth you've got."

"Well, if that's the case, I'm glad. I don't want anyone else bringing it out in you."

Snuggling up to Edward, Bella sighed in contentment. "So you thought I was a goody-goody bookworm, and I thought that a naughty word had never passed those pretty lips of yours."

Edward laughed, and trailed kisses along Bella's neck.

"This should be a lesson to both of us―you really can't judge a book by its cover."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fluffy follow-up to my Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest entry. **

**I'm posting it unbetaed, because I am impatient lol. So please bear with me and excuse any mistakes.**

**I own nothing related to Twilighted, unfortunately.**

Bella was lying in bed, reading. One hand crept under the covers and between her legs as she eagerly

devoured page after page of the newest erotic bestseller. She put the book down with a sigh as she realized that it just wasn't the same anymore; she wanted it to be Edward's lips whispering filthy things into her ear, telling her all the dirty, depraved things he wanted to do to her and have her do to him.

Reading about yet another damaged young billionaire with a flair for dirty talk just didn't cut it anymore. Not when you'd had Edward Cullen set your skin aflame with filthy words tumbling out of that pretty mouth...

Just as Bella was about to turn out the light and go to bed, her phone rang. She fumbled to answer it when she saw Edward's number on the screen.

"Edward! I was just getting ready for bed. I miss you, baby—where are you?"

Edward sounded exhausted. "My flight just got in. I was hoping to see you tonight, but with the delay...I think I'm just going to get a room tonight and drive home tomorrow. You'd be sleeping by the time I got there, anyway. Fuck, I really wanted to crawl into bed with you, Bella."

"Mmm, I really want you in my bed, too. But it is late, and I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel. Why don't you get a room, and come over first thing in the morning? Tomorrow's Saturday—you can crawl into my bed and spend all morning there...sleeping, or whatever." Bella giggled.

There was a long beat of silence, and when Edward spoke, his voice was rough.

"Bella, you'd better rest up tonight, because when I get there tomorrow, we will _not_ be sleeping. I expect you to be naked, wet and ready for me. Why don't you set your alarm for around seven? I should be there by eight, so you'll have an hour to think about how much you've missed me and I've missed you and all the catching up we have to do. Touch yourself the way you want me to touch you—your breasts, your thighs, play with your pussy the way you'd want me to if I were there. Maybe read some of those dirty books you like so much. Get yourself nice and wet and worked up, but don't come. I want you desperate. I want to see your first orgasm of the day. I want to give it to you."

Bella felt herself flush and grow warm at the promise in Edward's words. She had something to look forward to tomorrow—but how was she supposed to get through tonight?

"God, Edward, you don't play fair! Calling me right before bed and saying all those things—"

"Baby, I'm in the same boat. Don't you think I'm absolutely _aching_ to be inside you? Think about how incredible it will be when we're finally together. Look, I love you, but I need to get some sleep. You, too—we won't be getting much tomorrow. Love you—can't wait to see you."

_Click_.

With a groan, Bella shut the light and resigned herself to a sleepless, Edward-less night.

**...**

Bella woke with a start as she felt the bed dip on one side.

"Shh, it's only me. Sorry for scaring you. I couldn't sleep, so I checked out at an ungodly hour and came here."

Within seconds Bella was wrapped up in Edward's arms. With disappointment she realized that he was fully dressed.

"What time is it?" Bella struggled to wake up. She was definitely feeling the lack of sleep now.

"Not quite six. I need a shower, and then I'll join you in bed." Bella could hear the smile in Edward's voice.

"Mmkay..."

Edward chuckled softly at Bella's semi-coherent reply. As much as their earlier conversation had worked him up, he was as exhausted as Bella clearly was. As the hot water of the shower soothed his tired muscles and slowly rejuvenated him, his hand inched down his stomach towards his cock, which was also slowly coming to life.

"Ah, fuck," he groaned, guiltily recalling his words to Bella. _Get yourself nice and wet, but don't come. _Assuming she hadn't, it really wouldn't be fair for him to get off while she'd lain awake frustrated. With a sigh, he shut the water off and grabbed a towel.

By the time he'd dried off, Edward was yawning again. He climbed into bed, spooning behind Bella and quickly drifted off.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Jesus Christ! What the—" Edward was rudely awakened from a very sensual, very realistic dream in which Bella had kissed and caressed her way down his body, finally laving his very hard cock with her warm tongue.

Except it wasn't a dream. Bella had leapt from between his thighs to stop the blare of the alarm clock and saw Edward regarding her with a sleepy grin.

"Mmm, I thought I was dreaming. Carry on, but don't mind me if I fall asleep. I'm beat." Edward's eyes closed, but the grin stayed in place.

"Well, that's a challenge if I ever heard one. You dare to imply that you could _sleep through_ a blowjob from me?" Full of mock indignation, Bella went back to the task at hand with a renewed sense of purpose.

Soon the smile was gone from Edward's face, as Bella's efforts had him moaning and bucking his hips. He gathered her hair up in his fist and gently guided her. Sleep was long forgotten as Bella delivered the coup de grace—a long, slow lick up his perineum and around his balls as she stroked him to the finish.

"Oh, you fucking dirty girl! _My_ dirty girl," Edward panted out, grabbing some tissues to clean up. "Come here."

Bella crawled up into Edward's arms eagerly. "Missed you."

Edward's hands traced paths all over Bella's body, reacquainting themselves with her curves. "It was great to see my parents, but not seeing you for a week sucked. That won't be a problem again, though."

"Why? Are you not going to be visiting them again? You didn't have a disagreement, did you?" It didn't seem in keeping with Edward's nature, but Bella was unsure of what he meant.

"Nope. I want you to go with me next time, Bella. They want to meet you."

"Oh."

This wasn't an encouraging response, and the panic that flashed across Edward's face made Bella rush to reassure him at her.

"I didn't meant it like, 'Oh, shit, I'm not ready for that'," Bella fumbled. "You just surprised me. I'm thrilled that you want me to meet your parents."

Edward wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. "Whew—way to give a guy a panic attack, Bella. Why would it surprise you, though? We've been together for six months, and I'm absolutely crazy about you, in case you weren't aware. My parents probably think I'm a lovesick fool, I talked about you so much."

"And I'm crazy about you too, it just seems so...big a step, meeting the parents, you know? It's like the first step towards...something."

"Something like, say, an engagement? Wedding? Kids? I see all of that with you, Bella, when we're both ready. Just know that I love you, and I'm in this for keeps. No surprise there."

Bella snuggled up to Edward, closing her eyes and smiling sleepily. "Love you too—so much."

"Unh-unh," Edward chastised, eyeing Bella with a hungry look. "Didn't I promise there'd be no sleeping once I got here? I know I changed the plan a little by arriving early, but since you woke me up with phenomenal head, I think it's only fair that I make good on my promise to give you your first orgasm of the day. First of many, that is."

Bella's whole body tingled at the demanding tone in Edward's voice. Sleep could wait.

"Now, I know you didn't have time to prepare for me like we talked about, but I bet you're all hot and wet just from sucking my cock. Am I right?"

With a whimper, Bella nodded.

"Since you seem to be a little tired this morning, why don't you relax and let me do all the work?"

Edward grabbed a pillow and folded it in half, then urged Bella to lie on her stomach with her hips situated over the pillow.

"That's it." He ran his index finger down between her cheeks and through her wetness, slowly sliding it inside.

"Fuck, I knew it. Now, open your legs nice and wide."

Bella complied, squirming against Edward's finger, wanting more. He gave it to her, adding a second finger and rubbing the spot that made Bella moan and cry out as her pussy pulsed around his fingers.

"Mmm, that's one. God, I've missed being inside you."

With his chest pressed to her back, Edward slowly entered Bella, groaning at the velvety, hot feel of her.

She could feel his strong thighs on the outside of hers, the coarse hair tickling her as he thrust in and out. Edward moaned and swore, reacquainting himself with the tight warmth of Bella's pussy.

The combination of the angle and Edward's slow, deep thrusts soon had Bella building up to another orgasm. Edward cried out hoarsely soon after, his body slick with sweat and trembling as he emptied himself into Bella.

"Sorry, that wasn't exactly a marathon session," Edward joked sheepishly, as they lay entwined together, catching their breath.

Bella stroked his cheek, smiling. "You gave me two orgasms, Edward. Besides, I'm just glad you're back. Even on the nights we don't spend together, I like knowing you're just across town, you know? It's selfish, I guess, but I hated that you were halfway across the country."

"It's not selfish. To be honest, I'm getting kind of tired of the nights we're apart, even if we are just across town. I want to go to sleep with you, wake up with you..." Edward nuzzled into Bella's neck, and soon the sound of his slow, steady breathing told Bella that he'd fallen asleep.

With a contented sigh, Bella snuggled in as close as she could get and let herself drift off, sated and happy to have Edward home again.

**...**

The following week Edward was so busy at the college that he barely had time to talk to Bella, let alone see her. A colleague had been in an accident and would be out for some time, and Edward had been asked to cover his classes. What he'd assumed would be a couple of days turned into two weeks, with no end in sight. On top of that, it was December; exams would be coming up, and then the holidays. Edward was ready to pull his hair out in frustration.

On a break between classes, he called Bella. He hated having to disappoint her again, but there really didn't seem to be any way he could see her tonight. He had more work than he could get through, and even if he brought it to Bella's, it seemed unlikely he'd get much done. The soft warmth of Bella's body was far more alluring than grading freshman papers.

"Hey, you." Bella was smiling; he could hear it in her voice. That meant she wasn't pissed at him. Yet.

"Hi, beautiful. Listen, I'm really sorry, but I just don't think I can make it tonight. I miss you so fucking much, but I'm barely keeping my head above water here. I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend, okay?"

Edward rambled on, afraid to hear Bella's reaction to his news.

"Edward." Bella could imagine Edward raking his hands through his hair as he became more and more agitated.

"Baby—"

A sigh, and then Bella spoke. "Edward. I'm not mad. I know this isn't something you asked for, and it won't be forever, but you're wearing yourself down. Why don't you come over and let me cook for you? I promise not to distract you, and we'll go to bed early. To sleep, just to sleep. I don't expect, you know, sex or anything; you're probably too tired anyway. Just come over and let me take care of you."

Hearing Bella's sweet offer broke down Edward's defenses instantly, and he agreed to go to Bella's as soon as he could. The idea of sitting down to one of her home-cooked meals and then cuddling up to her in bed sounded so good he thought he might cry.

**...**

Things continued to be hectic until the third week in December, when exams were finished, grades were turned in and all that was left for Edward to do was make the final arrangements for Bella's Christmas present. He was almost certain she would be happy and excited with what he'd planned; but still, he was taking a leap of faith and it was nerve-wracking. Being apart from her so much this past month had only strengthened his feelings and his certainty that Bella was it for him. His bed felt too big and cold when Bella wasn't in it, which was all too frequently lately. He preferred Bella's anyway, and smiled as he thought of all the time he hoped they'd be spending in it after the holidays.

Bella was having a similar problem—what to get Edward for Christmas? She had an idea, but was a bit nervous. She thought he would like it, love it even, but what if he didn't? She was just relieved that he would have some time off and they could re-connect after spending so much time apart. They hadn't made any major plans for the holidays, preferring to spend most of the time in their own little cocoon, relaxing and enjoying one another.

At last Christmas Eve came. They'd had dinner with Bella's father, whom Edward had met casually several times before. Charlie seemed to like him well enough. Edward was his usual well-mannered, easy-going self, and Charlie could see how he adored his little girl. He hadn't missed Edward pulling out Bella's chair, opening doors, and helping Bella on and off with her coat. He'd told Bella she'd found herself a keeper. They exchanged presents, and, with a promise to visit again soon, Edward and Bella left, getting back to Bella's apartment around ten o'clock.

Bella laughed breathlessly as Edward pinned her to the front door with his hips, biting and sucking at her neck. His hands traveled up and down her sides, barely brushing her breasts.

"If you want to take this any further, you need to let me open the door!" Bella whispered shakily. Edward was grinding his hips into her and hitting her clit just right.

"Fucking right I want to take this further, Bella. I haven't been inside your hot pussy for more than a week. Christ, I've missed you, baby. Get in the house and get undressed. I want you spread out on the bed, wet and waiting for me, okay? I want to be inside you as soon as possible."

With trembling hands Bella got the door open and stumbled inside. Kicking off her heels she practically ran into the bedroom, shedding clothes as she went.

She was bent over, stepping out of her underwear when she felt Edward cup her pussy from behind. She moaned as he quickly slid two long fingers into her.

"Fuck. So wet already, Bella. Have you been waiting for me to fuck you, hmm?"

"Please, Edward..."

"Get on the bed, on your back." No sooner had Bella complied than Edward grabbed her by her hips and pulled her down to the edge of the bed. He knelt on the floor and pushed her legs apart, spreading her lips with his thumbs and thrusting his tongue inside her. The throaty noises he made as he devoured her drove Bella towards her orgasm.

When Edward licked her clit as her fingered her Bella came quickly, arching and whimpering. She hadn't even caught her breath before Edward was rolling her over and urging her up onto all fours. She shrieked in surprise when he slapped her ass hard.

She barely had time to register the sound of a zipper being released before Edward was inside her, pushing in roughly and setting a fast pace. He moaned and his head dropped back at how good it felt to be surrounded by Bella's wet, velvety warmth. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her back into him.

"Come on, Bella—fuck yourself on my cock."

Obediently Bella did as she was told, too consumed by lust to be embarrassed by the wet sounds their frantic fucking made.

Bella felt Edward's fingers dig into her hips, and with a long, low groan Edward held himself still as he emptied into her.

Bella could feel his thighs trembling against hers. She realized that he'd never even gotten undressed.

"Christ, Bella, I'm sorry—was I too rough?" Edward stood, panting and running his hand through his sweat-dampened hair. He gently prodded Bella's hips, looking with dismay at the faint bruises his fingers had left.

Bella quickly turned and wrapped her arms around Edward's waist.

"No, I'm fine. More than fine, actually. That was incredible. I've never seen you so...desperate."

Edward sat on the bed, taking Bella with him. "You have no idea. It's been an insane month, what with all the extra work, not seeing you, wanting you so bad...I just lost it. I felt like I wanted to touch you everywhere all at once, be inside you, all around you...desperate is the perfect word."

"It's okay. I get it. I've missed you like crazy, too. If missing me leads to sex like that...well, maybe we shouldn't see one another so often." Bella giggled at Edward's glare.

"Fuck, no. If you like it rough and fast, I'll give it to you that way, Bella. All you have to do is ask."

Bella began removing Edward's clothes. Looking at him she could see the toll the past few weeks had taken on him—he was noticeably thinner, and had dark smudges under his eyes. She thought that maybe now would be a perfect time to give him his Christmas gift.

"Um, I have something for you...will you open it now?"

"Sure, we can exchange presents tonight if you want. I, um, have yours, too." Edward seemed fidgety as he spoke.

Bella slipped into her robe, and took a small package from her dresser. She walked back and sat beside Edward.

"This isn't all I got you, but it's...well, you'll see." Handing him the package, Bella felt as though butterflies were flitting around in her stomach.

Edward opened the package carefully, and pulled out something small and metallic. He peered at it in consternation, looking at Bella with a question in his eyes.

"It's, um, a keyring," Bella explained, holding up the small house-shaped object with the words "Our Home" etched into it.

"I know you already have a key, and technically it's an apartment, not a house, but...move in with me, Edward. Or we can move into your place, I don't care. Barely seeing you this past month has been awful. I want to wake up with you and go to sleep with you beside me, even if sometimes we don't see each other much during the day."

Edward took the keychain form Bella with a big, goofy grin on his face. He pulled her against him and kissed her hard. With an earnest expression, he declared, "I love you, Bella. You couldn't have given me a better present. And you took some of the pressure off me, too."

Bella was confused by his words, until Edward produced a small, black velvet box tied with a red ribbon. He got down on one knee in front of her. Her eyes grew wide, and she waited for him to speak.

"Bella, you're everything to me. It might seem soon, but I know in my heart you're it for me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to be without you anymore. I want to wake up with you and go to sleep with you, too, but more than that, I want you to wear my ring, take my name...I want everyone to know that you're mine, and I'm yours. Will you marry me, Bella?"

Bella's eyes were full of tears as Edward held the gleaming ring aloft, waiting to slide it onto her finger.

"Oh, God...yes, Edward, yes!"

His smile was beatific as he kissed her hand, then cupped her neck and pulled her face to his for a lingering kiss.

Wiping the tears away, Bella extended her hand, admiring the emerald-cut diamond. "It's gorgeous."

"Do you really like it? It was my grandmother's," he explained. "When I went to visit my parents? Yeah, um, that wasn't just because I missed them. I asked my mom for Gran's ring after I'd finished gushing about you." Edward was tugging at his hair, so Bella waited. By now she knew his tells, and it was clear he was nervous or uncomfortable about something.

"So, I guess I should give you the other part of your present," Edward said as he handed Bella an envelope. Bella's eyebrows drew together in confusion as she opened it and pulled out the paperwork inside.

"You bought us tickets...to Chicago?" Bella's brain was not working at normal speed. She was still replaying Edward's proposal in her mind.

Edward laughed nervously. "My mom made me promise to visit with you as soon as possible before she'd hand over the ring."

Bella's eyes went wide. "She sounds like a tough cookie."

"Are you kidding? I thought she was going to make me sign in blood that I'd have you there within two weeks of the proposal."

Earnestly, Edward grasped Bella's hands. "Really, Bella, my parents are pretty great. They're so excited to meet you—my mom cried when I asked for the ring. This isn't going to be some inquisition. They want to welcome you to the family."

Bella threw her arms around his neck. "I want to meet them, too. I'm sure they're wonderful."

Suddenly, Bella cringed as she remembered her reaction to Edward telling her that his parents wanted to meet her, after he'd come back from Chicago.

"Oh, God...no wonder you panicked the night that you got back. My reaction...oh, God. You'd told your parents you were going to propose, and I made you think you were moving too fast. Oh, Edward."

With a chuckle, Edward kissed the top of her head. "I may have had an ̒ oh no, what have I done? ̓ moment, but I never doubted that you loved me. So we're going to Chicago?"

"We are, Mr. Cullen."

"Mmm, you know what that does to me, future Mrs. Cullen..." Edward began leaving wet, sucking kisses down the side of Bella's neck.

"Oh, I like that," Bella moaned, as Edward's hand moved up to cup her breast. Edward pinched and pulled her nipple.

"How about that, sweet girl? You like it when I pinch those hard nipples?"

Bella giggled. "I meant you calling me Mrs. Cullen. But yes, oh, God, I like that too..."

"Well, future Mrs. Cullen," Edward pushed his erection into Bella's stomach to show just how much he liked it, too. "I think we should take this into the bedroom. I want to spread you out and take my time with you, make you come until you can't see straight..."

As Edward walked her in the direction of the bedroom, Bella's heart felt full to bursting.

She had fallen in love with the most amazing man, and he returned her love tenfold. He was kind, thoughtful, devoted...oh, and delightfully dirty in bed.

Edward's hands roaming her body snapped her out of her reverie. They had reached the bedroom, and Bella followed him in, intent on showing him just how much she looked forward to becoming Mrs. Cullen and spending the rest of her life with him.

**Thanks for reading—please review!**


End file.
